Leather and Silk
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There was definitely something irresistible about the Vice President of the local motorcycle club. Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So in back with another PLL story! I'm not sure if this is going to stay a oneshot or become a multi chapter fic. I can see potentially writing more chapters but I've got a lot of other stories at the moment! I'll see what the response to this chapter is like ;) This is the result of being in love with _Sons of Anarchy _and reading too many biker romance novels. And this is dedicated to all my amazing reviewers from _Control.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

It had been a hell of a long week and next week was only going to be worse. Hanna Marin narrowed her eyes as she stared up at the menu above the bar, holding her position firm at the front of the line, despite the drunk and jostling college students around her. Finally she made her decision and ordered her drink, handing over her card and moving down to join her friends at the end of the bar. She pushed her hair out of her eyes as she scanned the room. Same old, same old. One guy caught her eye, but then he shot her a smug smile as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she screwed up her nose in disgust, instantly turning back around to face the bar, where her drink was being placed in front of her.

"I'm going to fail," Spencer Hastings announced, her head buried in her hands. "I'm going to fucking fail. And then I'm going to have to drop out of college, and become a high class escort to pay off my student loans." Aria Montgomery's eyes were dancing and she shared grins over Spencers back with Hanna and Emily Fields. "And who would even hire me?" Spencer turned first to Aria, and then Emily and Hanna. "Seriously, I don't have your boobs-" she waved her hand at Hanna. "Or your gorgeous skin-" this time at Emily. "Or your eyes!" That comment was directed at Aria. "Oh. My. God."

"Shut uuuuuup," Aria laughed, nudging Spencer. "Everyone feels that way at some point through college. That's why we're out tonight! To forget all that shit!"

"We're just going to get you really drunk, and then you're going to go home and you're gonna be in that tipsy horny stage, and you're going to have amazing sex with your hunk of a boyfriend and then tomorrow you can feel shitty about your life again!" Hanna threw an arm around her friend and gave it a squeeze.

"You're such a winner at making me feel better," Spencer said wryly.

"Thanks," Hanna replied brightly. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Shots up!" Emily announced as a tray of vodka shots was pushed toward them. "So stop freaking out, because you already know that you're probably going to top your class, and get drunk with us!" Spencer rolled her eyes but accepted the shot. On the count of the three, the four girls threw back the shots, wincing at the taste as the liquid slid down their throats.

"Hey, Em," Hanna grinned and nudged her friend. "Who's that?" There was a blonde girl sitting around the side of the bar, making sex eyes at the Filipino girl next to her.

"She's a girl from my Biology lab," Emily gave a shy smile across the bar and then turned back to Hanna.

"She's been staring at you since we walked in here," Hanna grinned again. "You like her?"

"She's cute, I guess," Emily mumbled.

"She's very cute," Hanna smirked. "And she's got a nice rack too." Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well maybe if you like her so much, you should go over there and do her!" She replied sarcastically. Hanna shrugged.

"Hey, I haven't been laid in weeks. It's not cock, but I could definitely get off if she's good with her mouth." With the way Hanna was watching the other blonde, Emily actually believed her for a moment. Aria let out a laugh.

"Shit, Han, I didn't think it had been that long!"

"Not ages, but definitely long enough to miss something other than my own fingers between my legs!"

"Oooookay," Spencer managed to say between her laughs. "So tonight's mission is to get Ms Marin laid?"

"Sounds like a bloody good plan to me," Hanna replied, swallowing the rest of her drink and then holding out a hand for the bartender, indicating the empty shot glasses and that they wanted another round.

* * *

Caleb Rivers made his way into the bar with two of his club brothers, everyone parting for them as the three men strode toward the back of the bar, toward their usual spot. A couple of girls in tiny outfits gravitated toward them, and Garrett Reynolds looped an arm around two of them, always willing to entertain the females. Noel Kahn held up a hand to signal one of the waitresses who was more than happy to take their orders, rubbing up against the man before disappearing behind the bar. Caleb settled back in his seat, his dark eyes flickering around the bar. Club members often came to this bar, it was a good atmosphere, and full of college girls who were always lots of fun. They usually fell over themselves in their rush to get to the boys with the leather cuts and proud patches on the back, announcing their part of the local MC.

"Here you go, boys," the busty waitress winked at Caleb as she slid down a tray with six drinks on it. "It's on the house." She walked away with a sway of her hips, and Caleb watched her go. She had bleached blonde hair and looked as though she was wearing a whole makeup store on her face. She was hot, but in a very plastic kind of way. Could be good. He was horny and she looked like someone who was more than willing to bend over in the bathroom and offer him her ass.

"I love it when they travel in pairs," Garrett grinned as he looked over at Caleb and Noel. Noel gave him a grin of appreciation while Caleb just looked uninterested. The two girls were already fawning over Garrett, rubbing his crotch and thighs, and then kissing each other. "Ladies, you think you could find some more of your friends for my boys here?" The girls looked at each other and giggled, both leaning forward and taking turns to give him long lingering kisses before turning around and disappearing into the throngs of dancing people. "Shit, Caleb, you're always so uptight. I don't get it! You always have chicas over you, but you hardly ever take one home on your bike."

"Unlike you, jackass, I don't like the thought of a tramp who has ridden every single one of my brothers on the back of my bike and in my house. That's why the back of club rooms and the bathrooms do me just fine," Caleb replied, his tone flat as he unscrewed the top of one of the beers and tossed the cap back onto the table.

"Ooh, shit," Noel let out a laugh. "Setting your standards pretty high there, Mr VP." Caleb rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend. The two girls had returns with a couple of pretty friends, none of them anything special but maybe good enough for the night.

"I gotta take a piss," Caleb muttered, taking another mouthful of beer before getting out of the booth and making his way to the front of the bar where the bathroom was. Everyone moved out of the way for him, and he was glad that there was only one other male in the bathroom, because the urinals were damn close together. He zipped himself up, checked himself in the mirror quickly, running a hand through his spiky short hair and made his way back out. He straightened his leather vest, not ignorant to the grins that were given to him by a couple of girls walking past. He was watching them, had his head turned to follow their asses in those tight jeans, when he bumped into someone.

"Fucking hell!" Snapped a female voice.

"Shit, maybe watch where you're going!" Caleb snapped back, reacting without thinking.

"Asshole, I was watching where I was going. You were too busy getting a hard on over those whores," she growled. Caleb couldn't help but feel his eyebrows raise apprecitvely as he finally got a good look at the girl. She was petite with short blonde hair that curled under her jawline. She had a porcelin looking face, with dark eye makeup circling her startling blue eyes, and a nose ring that somehow looked competely out of place on her angelic-like face and yet so right there due to her fiery, defiant gaze. "Oh, for fucks sakes, and now what? You're getting a hard on over me?"

"Shit, girl, do you know who you're talking to?" Caleb wasn't angry, in fact he was enjoying the interaction. It wasn't often-or ever-that a girl talked to him like this once they knew who he was. The girl pursed her perfect lips together for a moment, giving him a once over.

"Vice President of a MC," she raised her eyebrows at him, and didn't seem ruffled at all after realizing who he was. "How nice for you. I hope you ride better than you walk." And with that, she had turned on her heel and was stalking away, back to the bar. Caleb watched her leave in amazement, the petite blonde strutting in her five inch heels, looking like a complete and utter sex God. She had a tiny dark red skirt on, that clung to her shapely legs, and a leather jacket. Under the jacket she had been wearing a simple black shirt that was low cut and showed her perfect rounded cleavage.

"Fuck me," he muttered to himself as he made his way back into the bar.

* * *

"Shit, girl, what were you doing in there?" Aria asked as Hanna came back and sat down on her barstool. "Thought you might've been assaulted or something."

"Ick," she rolled her eyes. "Dumbass motorcycle gangs who think everyone should worship them."

"Oh, one of them," Spencer screwed up her perfect little nose. "I think that it's so disgusting the way girls around here treat them. It's like the loose all self-respect and dignity-and their panties-when they see them." Aria shrugged, her dark-painted lips curling up in a smile as she lifted her glass to her mouth.

"I don't know. Some of them are pretty damn hot," she smirked. "If I wasn't with Ezra I would be all over that. Leather jackets and tattoo's." She shivered. "I would definitely have fun with one of them."

"I think you would too," Emily grinned and nudged Hanna. "Especially that one in the middle who is looking this way." Hanna couldn't help but look over her shoulder to the back of the bar where the guy with the short hair was looking at her. When he realized she was looking he raised his eyebrows and smirked, tilting the neck of his bottle in her direction. Hanna let out a snort. "I thought your aim was to get laid tonight, not find the love of your life. He would definitely know what he was doing to make you happy for the night," she giggled. "Probably a couple times over." Hanna sighed and looked down at the fresh lot of shots that had been delivered.

"This rounds on me," she told her friends, pulling out her card and reaching across the bar. The bartender gave her a quick smile and shook his head.

"It's fine, princess," he told her. "The bar tab for your group is taken care of for the rest of the night."

"What? By who?" She asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"The VP, princess," the bartender shot her another smirk. Hanna sighed as her three friends all giggled and nudged her.

"A gentleman too," Aria grinned.

"He is not a gentlemen if his only good intention is to get himself laid," Hanna snapped back.

"And I really don't see a problem with that," Emily butted in.

"And he's coming over here," Spencer hissed. All four girls instantly seperated, looking anything but natural as the VP made his way over to them.

"Ladies," came a low voice. They all spun around in sync to face him, big smiles plastered on their faces except for Hanna, who glowered up at him. "Enjoying your evening?"

"We were," Hanna grouched. "Ouch!" Emily elbowed her sharply in the side.

"Yes we are!" Aria piped up, quickly trying to cover her friends surly mood. "Thank you so much for covering the tab!" He shot her a charming smile.

"Always a pleasure to treat lovely ladies like yourselves," he replied smoothly. Then he looked directly at Hanna. "I don't believe we were probably introduced last time we met. I'm Caleb," he held out his hand. For a long moment she just glared up at him, and he actually thought she was going to blatantly reject him. Finally, she reached out a hand. He enveloped her small hand in his larger one and shook it.

"Hanna," she replied.

"Hanna," he repeated, not releasing her hand. "Ladies, do you mind if I steal Hanna away from you for a moment?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"All yours!"

"Fucks sakes," Hanna growled under her breath, snatching her hand away from the man and turning around in her bar stool, turning her back on the VP and on her traitorous friends, who were shooting her triumphant smiles and making their way onto the dance floor.

"Pretty dirty mouth for such a pretty girl," Caleb smirked as he leaned on the counter beside her, his body close enough that she felt the heat emanating from him. The way he tensed when he leaned forward made his biceps bulge, and she couldn't help but notice the flare of his muscles. It wasn't just her eyes that recognized a well built man, she felt it right down in her lap.

"You have no idea just how dirty my mouth can get," Hanna snapped back, grasping a shot glass and throwing it back, enjoying the way he shifted next to her at her innuendo.

"Well, Hanna," Caleb leaned in closer to her, feeling her body stiffen as he turned around to face her, his chest pressing up against her. "I would definitely be interested in finding out just how dirty your mouth is." A shiver ran through her body that she tried to control it but she saw his mouth twitch out of the corner of her eye and she knew that he had felt her body's response to his words.

"Is that your big famous line?" Hanna asked wryly. "You walk in somewhere-big, bad, biker boy-say a couple of words to the skanks around here until they're wet in their panties for you, fuck them in the bathroom and then leave them their without learning their name?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't play that kind of game."

"You're right," Caleb took ahold of the seat of the barstool and swivled it around quickly so that she was facing him. Her eyes widened in surprise as he parted her legs deftly, standing between them and putting his hands high on her thighs, his thumbs teasing the soft skin just under the hem of her skirt. "That is the way is usually is. But, there is something about you that makes me want to learn your name and buy you drinks." She scoffed at him, clearly not believing him. "However, that doesn't change the fact that I want you on the back of my bike and in my bed and that perfect little mouth moaning my name." As much as she hated what he was saying, she felt her thighs clench instinctively at the thought of his mouth over her breast and his cock buried between her legs.

"I'm not interested in becoming one of your little groupies," Hanna muttered.

"But you are interested in finding out exactly how many times I can make you orgasm in one night," he replied with a smirk, his thumbs reaching further under her skirt. He felt the way her thighs were clenching, and her breathing had become more shallow, and her eyes had darkened. She wanted him as a much as he wanted her. Her skin felt like silk under his hands, so smooth and so inviting. He reached so far up her skirt his fingers brushed the lace of her underwear. They were damp right through. He pressed his fingers firmly against the apex of her legs, glad that his body was shielding her from the rest of the club. Her whole body jerked against his and he grinned when he saw lust clouding her gorgeous face.

"Fine," she managed to hiss out. "You better give the best orgasams of my life." She shoved his hands away and slid off the barstool, throwing back a final shot for courage.

"You can count on it," the VP promised as he led her out of the bar and toward his bike.

_So, my lovely people, let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohmygod guys, so your reviews were incredible! I didn't think I would get such a response! So, I have caved, I will do a multi-chapter. However, this update only happened so fast because I was so inspired by your lovely reviews and I had quite a bit of time on my hands. This doesn't usually happen, and given I have quite a few other stories going at the moment, most updates won't be only a week and a half apart. But I _will _update whenever I can! I hope you guys enjoy it;_

Hanna was completely confused when she woke up. The sun was shining through a ceiling to floor window directly over her face. There was a solid warmth behind her that she instinctively wanted to curl into but stopped herself from doing when she realized that she wasn't sure what the solid warmth behind her was. There was an arm slung over her waist, the tanned arm contrasting with the pale skin of her stomach. She looked down, her eyes widening as she saw a long black tattoo reaching down over his hand and then everything came rushing back over her.

Tattoo's and motorbikes.

"Shit," she growled under her breath, shooting out of the bed so fast she almost tripped over her feet. She turned back around to look at the bed. Caleb rolled away from where they were pressed together, throwing an arm over his head while the other was spread out across the mattress. He was naked, the sheet was tangled around his legs and waist. The tattoo on his arm spread further upward toward his shoulder, part way over his chest and disappeared onto his back. There was another tattoo down his right hand side, across his ribs. It looked like a name. His dark hair was ruffled around his face, and there was stubble covering his jaw. She felt the apex of her legs clench as her eyes drifted over him, her mind flashing back to what had happened last night. Her friends had been right. The VP of the local MC had definitely known how to treat a girl, and had pushed her over the brink multiple times last night. Hanna turned around, looking at the ground in search of her clothes. She found her skirt, and as she made her way into the hallway, she found her bra, then her shirt.

When they had arrived back at his house last night, they had started the second they had fallen through his front door. He had ripped her underwear off, and she had kicked them away, and his hand had cupped her sex, her arousal dripping over his fingers. Hanna quickly looked toward the front door, but she couldn't spot the red lacy underwear that she had been wearing. She also couldn't find her leather jacket. Which sucked, because she loved that jacket. She found her phone next to her purse on the table in the lounge, and quickly dialed for a cab. She vaguely remembered where they had gone last night, and gave a rough location, figuring she would walk out to the street and wave down the taxi. She looked down at what she was wearing, the tiny skirt and very tight, low top. Not exactly appropriate to be worn during the day. And she really hated the dirty walk of shame look. Her phone vibrated with a call from the taxi company, letting her know that her ride had arrived, and she took another quick look around the room. There was a leather jacket, most definitely not hers, but still better than nothing.

Then she left the house without a second look.

* * *

"Okay, seriously, you have to spill on the details of last night," Aria leaned across the coffee table. "I haven't seen Ezra in almost three weeks, I'm feeling a little deprived."

"So you want to know about my sex life while you finger yourself tonight?" Hanna snorted. "That's classy." Aria rolled her eyes, and then narrowed them again. "Okay, yeah, it was good. It was great, actually. He was..." Hanna smirked. "He was pretty amazing."

"I told you!" Aria grinned. "So?"

"So?" Hanna finished off her coffee and pushed it to the centre of the table. "So now, I'm going to work. And then I'm gonna go home to study for finals until four in the morning, like a good little Uni student." Aria left out a huff.

"Fine," she grouched. "By the way, you work too hard. For such shitty pay. For a bitch."

"Yeah," Hanna sighed, grabbing her bag from the seat. "I know. But it's only until I finish my degree and then find a better job." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Aria's cheek before walking out of the coffee shop and to her silver 2007 Mazda, one of her only indulgences she had granted herself during her time at University. She unlocked the door and slid inside, taking a quick mirror check. She was feeling better than she had this morning, and she was now showered with a fresh layer of make up on. She rubbed her lips together and turned on the engine of her car. She quickly checked the mirrors on either side of her car, and then froze as she saw a motorbike with a man in her rear-view mirror. Then she blinked and he was gone. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes, indicating and pulling away from the curb.

She had been working at Merabelle's Fashion Boutique for the past two years. Her degree was in Business Management, and this had seemed like a good opportunity at the time. She worked behind the scenes, doing the ordering of all products, working through the employee details and paying out the wages. She liked being in charge, liked keeping things organized, and having this job gave her everything she needed to help her pay her way through University, and then hopefully get a good reference once she finished. However the hours got longer and longer, and the she had never seen a pay-rise, making it seem less worth her time. But she only had to get through finals and then she was free to look for another job, a proper one. She had just finished the next weeks orders and started on the wages when there was a knock on the front door. She ignored it, not bothering to get up from the office and go into the front shop to see who it was. It was a Sunday, they were closed.

The knocking started again several minutes later.

"Fucking hell," Hanna grunted, getting up and going into the front shop, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. They widened in surprise when she saw who it was standing on the other side of the door. The person on the other side of the door smirked and raised his eyebrows at her. She unlocked the door and Caleb stepped inside, looking more than a little out of place in his leather jacket and tight jeans in the delicate fashion boutique with it's puffy dresses and sequined jackets. "What are you doing here? Wait, how did you know I work here?"

"I didn't. Saw you at the coffee shop, and followed you here," he replied.

"You realize that's classed as stalking, and it's frowned upon in polite society," Hanna snapped. Caleb stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them, lifting a finger and running it down the side of her face lightly.

"Do I look like polite society to you?" There was a dangerous smirk on his face that made her legs tremble. She put a hand to his chest and pushed herself away from him.

"What are you doing here, Caleb?" She repeated.

"These looked expensive," he grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. "I thought you might want them back." Her eyes narrowed when she realized what the red scrap of material was and lunged forward. He laughed and pulled his hand back, holding it up high over her head. "Nah-uh. What do I get back?"

"Oh great, you're gonna be like that," Hanna grumbled. "Look, I can buy more underwear. Take them. Add them to creepy token collection that I'm sure you have from the past whores you've been with." She spun on her heel and stalked back into the office, effectively dismissing him. "I can buy more." She sat down at her desk and turned the computer back on. It was quiet for several moments as she booted up the wages application.

Then she almost jumped from her chair when two hands fell on her shoulders.

"Hanna," his voice was close to her ear as he bent down toward her. "I would be more than happy to buy you more lingerie, if it meant I could see them on you."

"I don't think so, buddy," Hanna replied, although her stomach was doing somersaults at the close proximity between them. He straightened up, and for a moment Hanna thought that he was going to leave. But then he turned the chair around so that she was facing him, and he leaned forward again, his muscular arms bracing himself against the arm rests, his face only inches away from hers.

"Hanna," he began, his voice husky. "What I want, I usually get." He leaned in closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. "And babe, I want you." Hanna opened her mouth to say something, what exactly what she wasn't sure, but then his lips crashed down on hers. It had been less that twelve hours since his lips had touched hers, but maybe it was because she had been drunk last night, she hadn't fully processed just how good it felt when their mouths were together. He smelt amazing, and he tasted even better, and he knew exactly what he was going when he lifted his hand to cup her jaw, tilting her face to the side to gain better access to her mouth. His tongue ran over the seam of her lips and without even thinking she parted them for him. His tongue touched hers, running around her mouth and sending shivers through her body. His teeth nipped at her lower lip and Hanna felt a moan escape her throat, both hands reaching up to tangle in his head. Her body ached for him, as though he hadn't pushed her to her breaking point over and over again that night and morning before. And then, almost as quickly as the kiss started, it finished. He pulled away, and stood up, smirking down at her. "I'll see you around, babe."

Caleb turned around and walked away, leaving Hanna dazed and swollen-lipped in the office chair.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, and maybe any suggestions for what you want to see happen? I apologize for any mistakes :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_My beautiful people! You're reviews are amazing, I love them! Now, I am trying to bring in a bit of the dirty and darker biker world that everyone loves from. I do just want to put out there though that apart from what I've seen in _Sons of Anarchy _and read in my trashy romance novels, I really know nothing about that world! So I'm trying my best, but not too much judgement please! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Exams were long and the girls felt as though they were running on zero amount of sleep and an excessive amount of caffiene. Friday night came around and everyone apart from Spencer had finished the finals. The only reason Spencer still had an exam was because was taking AP everything, the girls constantly teasing her about always wanting to be an overachiever, and still had two tests on the Saturday. Hanna, Emily and Aria were curled up on the couches in their apartment, the TV playing some mindless soap opera as they talked. They had been living together since their second year in University. It had been planned that all four of them would move in together, but Toby and Spencer had gotten serious and decided they wanted to get a place of their own. However with Uni all finished and their lease up in less than a month, they were all getting ready to move on. Aria with Ezra Fitz, Emily back with her parents until she found a place of her own due to a teaching job she had got back home, and Hanna...Hanna was undecided.

"Can you believe that we've actually finished? In two weeks, we will be graduating," Aria let out a long sigh.

"Makes me feel old," Hanna grumbled as she took another long drink from her glass of wine.

"We're twenty-three," Emily grinned. "We're not old."

"I remember thinking that we were old when we turned twenty," Hanna sighed, stretching out her legs and pointing her toes. "Now we're three years older."

"Wow. Nothing gets past you, Han," Aria laughed. Hanna rolled her eyes and flipped her off. "Now, Hanna," Aria straightened up in the arm chair she was in. "Can you please tell us what happened the other night with Mr Motorcycle Man?"

"Ohmygod, you're relentless!" Hanna exclaimed. "Don't you have your own sex life?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You're one of my bestfriends. You're obligated to share those details with me," Aria smirked. Hanna looked down into her wine glass and tilted her head to the side. "Every dirty, tattooed, sexy little detail." Emily looked interested as well.

"Okay, fine," Hanna sat up from her relaxed position on the couch, swinging her legs over the side so that her feet were resting on the floor. "It was hot. He was great and fucking sexy. From the moment we got back to his house—"

"Ooh, he has a house? His own?" Emily interjected.

"Yeah, I think so," Hanna shrugged. "I wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings to be honest."

"Understandable," Aria grinned.

"But I think it was actually nice, for a guy," Hanna shrugged again. "Anyway, he was incredible. His hands, his mouth, his cock. Everything. Then we went to sleep for a bit and I woke up with his head between my legs and it started all over again." She let out a sigh through her nose. "But that's it. He's not the kind of guy I get into a relationship with. Was never planning on seeing him again but then he showed up at the Boutique last weekend—"

"What?"

"How did he know you worked there?"

"He said he saw me leaving the coffee place and followed me," Hanna crinkled up her nose. "Kind stalkerish. But, uh, he just returned something." Aria snorted.

"What? You leave your dignity behind?"

"Pretty much," Hanna laughed. "My underwear."

"Ohmygod, you whore!" Aria laughed.

"I can't believe you did a walk of shame with no underwear in that skirt you were wearing that night," Emily added with a grin.

"I think the taxi driver got a good look when I got out of the car," the blonde admitted.

"He fuck you too hard to think straight in the morning?" Aria asked with smirk.

"Uh, well, I didn't really want to hang around until he woke up," Hanna muttered, finishing off her wine.

"Didn't want the awkward morning after conversation?" Emily surmised.

"Didn't know if my body would actually let me leave," Hanna replied, sticking out her tongue at her friends.

* * *

It was a typical Friday night at the the Phantoms clubhouse. There was alcohol and loud music and lots of girls. Noel and Garrett were standing next to the pool table with beers in their hands a couple of girls next to them. The men were notorious for sharing girls, they also had an even cruder sense of humor and a lower opinion of females than most of the guys in the club. Even though Caleb went out with them, they were definitely two of the people he liked least in their brotherhood. Mainly it was just because as VP he needed to give a unified front to the rest of the club. Quite honestly, the best company he found was himself. When Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother, had moved from VP to being their Prez, everyone had expected it to be Noel who go appointed VP, even Noel himself. But Eric had come to Caleb, saying that it was him that he wanted as his right hand man. There had been some tension there for a while, but it had dissipated with time.

"Caleb," came a voice from behind him, a voice with a slight British accent. Caleb turned around, greeting Wren Kingston with a slight smile. "Beer?"

"Thanks, Doc," Caleb replied as he accepted the drink. Wren smiled back as he surveyed the room, nudging Caleb when he caught sight of one of the current prospects, Lucas Gottesman, looked like he was eating the face off a brunette girl. "Shit," Caleb let out a whistle through closed teeth. "Looks like Tech there has got an in." They both laughed as Lucas clasped her hand and pulled her out the back door, towards the clubhouse rooms. "How old is he again?"

"Nineteen," Wren replied. "But I'm pretty sure that before a year ago the only time he ever got his dick wet was because of Internet porn."

"Yo! Mr VP!" Came a shout from the other side of the room. Eric was waving him over, wanting him to join himself and several members of a visiting MC.

"See you later, brother," Caleb clapped his hand down on Wren's shoulder before making his way across the room. No matter how drunk everyone was getting, they parted like the red sea as Caleb approached them. It was all a matter of respect, and each and every one of them knew that if they didn't show Caleb the respect he was owed, they would be out on their ass.

* * *

By three in the morning, everyone was past the point of slightly drunk and were well on their way to a coma. Most of the girls had lost their tops, a common occurrence, and all the brothers were being well looked after. Noel wasn't even hiding the girl he was fucking from behind, more than happy to just go into the hallway and take her there with the door wide open. Most of the people there had glazed eyes, from the alcohol and drugs, but while Caleb was nursing another beer, he wasn't drunk. He never got to that point where he was no longer in control of his body, no matter what the occasion.

Probably why Eric had chosen him as the Vice President.

Someone had to keep their head.

Currently, Eric was sitting with the President of the visiting MC, a redhead on his lap, her legs spread wide open and her mouth attached to his neck. Eric's hand was under the girls skirt, his arm moving in a very tell-tale motion. The visiting MC President was on the verge of passing out, a girl riding him with her tits bouncing in front of his face.

"Caleb," Lucas slurred, tripping over his own feet and almost going head first into the ground. Caleb grasped the younger boys arm, straightening him up. "Can I get you anything? Anyone?" He was about to shake his head when a blonde caught his eye. For a moment there, a smile almost crossed his lips and he felt his body respond, thinking it was the girl from the weekend. Then she turned around, and even though she was hot, it wasn't the same one.

She would do though.

"Her," Caleb pointed over to her. Lucas nodded once before clumsily heading in the direction of the girl. At first, it looked like she was struggling to keep the look of disgust off her face as she thought it was Lucas who was hitting on her. She would have had to go along with it too, if it had been, that was her choice when entering into their clubhouse. Then Lucas pointed over to Caleb, and that glint in her eye appeared, just like with any girl who saw him, who knew who he was. She was no where near as attractive as Hanna, and she didn't really look hot, just easy. She had nice tits, but they had come out of her shirt over an hour ago, and she had undoubtedly been groped and slobbered over by several of his other brothers—might have even been screwed by them already tonight.

But she would do.

Once she was face down in his lap, or riding him, he could close his eyes and pretend it was the sarcastic girl with the sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey," her voice was too perky, too over-eager. "I'm CeCe."

He almost laughed in her face at that one. CeCe.

A cheap name for a cheap girl.

He didn't even bother talking to her, just turning and walking down the hallway, leading her into one of the backrooms that only he or Eric were permitted to use. He really wasn't all that interested in having sex with her, quite frankly, and if seeing her blonde head in the crowd hadn't made him think back to the girl last weekend, then he would have quite happily gone home without getting his dick wet. But now he was thinking about her, and the way she had challenged him, and twisted underneath the sheets with him, and it made him so hard it was painful.

He pulled at CeCe's nipples and tugged the tiny skirt off her hips. She mounted him, hands braced on his shoulders, trying to capture his mouth with her own. Caleb pushed her away, grasping her ass cheeks and then her hips, turning her around so that she was facing away from him. It was easy to imagine someone else when all he could see was a smooth golden back and tumbling blonde hair. She felt loose, nowhere near as good as Hanna, but she would have to do. She began to ride him, moving faster and harder, making these noises that sounded breathy and like it was more for show than out of pleasure.

Caleb closed his eyes, letting his mind drift, pretending the girl clenching around him was the blonde with the sexy red underwear and the sharp tongue.

_Sooooooooo, guys? Tell me what you think. Let me know any dirty ideas that you guys want to hear put into play, and I'll see if I can work them in. Let me know what you're thinking as well! I love your reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay my beautiful people! So many things have been going on in my life, and I am sorry about the delay. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait! _

Hanna growled under her breath as she looked down at the pile of papers in front of her. Merabelle Leighton had done her usual thing, coming through, dumping down the orders for next week and the financial records that she had gotten back from the accountant on Hanna's desk and then disappeared. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her seat, staring out the tiny window. There was a clip of high heels and a moment later, Jenna Marshall, stalked into the room.

"There's a boy here to see you," she snapped out, before turning on her heel and walking back out of the room. Hanna pursed her lips and got up, walking into the store. Caleb stood there, looking completely out of place in the middle of the upscale boutique yet his expression and body language said he was at ease. Going off the small amount Hanna knew about it, she guessed that Caleb really didn't care where he was, he made himself comfortable. As he turned to her, she had to quickly compose herself, swallowing hard. He was so attractive that it made her stomach flip over every time she saw him. And the fact that he had already made her orgasm multiple times also made it hard not blush in his presence. Despite how casual she had been on the night they had gone home together, he had been the first guy that she had slept with that hadn't been her boyfriend.

"Caleb," Hanna raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, blondie," Caleb replied with a half smile.

"Wasn't aware that you were the type of guy to check up on his one night stands," Hanna muttered, bristling at the nickname.

"I am when they're as pretty as you," he smirked at her.

"Well, I'm working," she growled.

"And you're not entitled to a break?"

"Barely," Hanna mumbled. Caleb looked over her shoulder to where Jenna was glaring at them. He then looked around the boutique, taking in the expensive couture and uptight customers.

"Do you actually enjoy working here?" He asked in a low voice. Hanna pursed her lips. He leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "Come get coffee with me," he murmured. He reached out and took her hand. "Come on." Hanna paused momentarily before nodding.

"I'm taking my break, Jenna," Hanna snapped over her shoulder before letting Caleb lead her out into the street. It was almost eleven thirty, and Hanna had been working since five thirty that morning. He had been right, it was about time for a break. They walked further down the street, Caleb's hand still holding hers. They stopped before crossing the road, and his fingers slid in between hers. There was something so comfortable about the way he was holding her hand, and it was strange just how normal it felt. They entered a small coffee shop and Caleb pulled her hand from his, placing it at the small of her back and nodding up at the blackboard behind the counter.

"Get what you want," he muttered. Hanna pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes to focus on the menu rather than the warmth that was seeping through her shirt from his strong hand.

"Can I just get an iced skinny Latte and a blueberry muffin?" Hanna smiled charmingly at the pimpled boy behind the counter. "Can I get the muffin heated up with butter on it?"

"Just a black coffee," Caleb grunted, pushing a note across the counter and then turning to walk to one of the back tables. Hanna chewed down nervously on her lower lip as she followed Caleb to the back of the room. He sat in the booth with his back to the wall, waiting for her to sit down. She sat down opposite him, folding her ankles and hooking them under her seat. He was watching her, she could feel it, but if she looked up at him and caught his eyes, she really didn't trust herself to be able to hold a legible conversation while her stomach was bouncing in every direction. But when their drinks were brought over she felt compelled to say something.

"Uh, so, thanks," Hanna shot him a half smile before taking a drink from her cup.

"Not a problem," Caleb replied, watching her carefully. Hanna pursed her lips, taking another long sip from her cup. She furrowed her eyebrows and put her cup down, probably a little more firmly than necessary.

"Okay, what's doing on? Why do you keep showing up?" Hanna asked, her voice hard. Caleb grinned at her.

"Well, today, I want to offer you a job," he replied. One perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"A job?" She asked, snorting in a very unladylike manner. "Where?"

"At a garage that I run," Caleb replied. "Well, that I co-own."

"A garage? As in, _cars_?" Hanna scrunched up her nose slightly. "Um, do these hands look like they've every been anywhere under the hood of a car?" She held one hand up, and Caleb looked at her buffed and French manicured fingertips. He reached out and took her hand, holding it between both of his larger, calloused ones. Hanna snapped her mouth shut at the feeling of warmth surrounding her left hand. And when he started rubbing circles over the soft skin of the back of her hand with his thumb, she felt little electric shocks run up her arm and down to her toes.

"As a receptionist," Caleb replied. "And in house accountant, wage clerk. You would do all the ordering, pretty much be in charge of anything that isn't under the hood of a car." Hanna pursed her lips, trying to concentrate on what he was saying rather than the buzz he was sending through her veins. She was glad when the boy who had served came over to give her the warmed muffin. It gave her an excuse to pull her hand away and not to look at him, to focus on something else.

"Why would I want to work for you?" She asked, her voice husky as she swallowed her first mouthful.

"Well, from what I understand, your boss is a bitch and doesn't pay you enough for what you do," Caleb replied, smirking at her. God, there was something god awful about that smirk. It was both infuriating and insanely sexy at the same time. It was one of the first things that had made her notice him. It pissed her off and made her wet, all at the same time.

"And why would you want me to work for you?" She questioned, wrapping one hand around her cup, trying to keep her thoughts straight.

"You strike me as a perfectionist, so I'm guessing you would always give your best to whatever job you're in. You've just graduated, so clearly you're smart," he gave her that knowing smirk again. "Plus I figure if I do you a favor you might let me back between those sweet legs of yours." Hanna glared at him.

"Fuck off," she bit out at him and Caleb laughed, leaning back in the booth.

"I was hoping for a reaction like that, I knew you wouldn't let me down," he grinned across at her, Hanna still glaring at him, her blue orbs icy, her eyes narrow. His eyebrows quirked and he dipped his head toward her. "I love that fire in your eyes, babe."

"I'm not your 'babe'," Hanna snapped at him. "And be serious. If you're offering me a job, I'm not going to accept if your terms are that I have to suck your dick. That was a one time thing."

"Right. As if you haven't dreamed of riding me every night since you came back to mine," Caleb leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. Hanna shifted uncomfortably in the booth opposite him, attempting to keep her gaze steady, squeezing her thighs together under the table. He seemed to decide to take pity on her. "Okay, seriously?"

"I don't usually joke about my source of employment," Hanna said snidely.

"Okay, we do need someone in our office," Caleb replied honestly. "The last girl we had working in there was the on and off girlfriend of one of my boys. She was kind of a psycho, uh, her name was Mona. Anyway, she stormed off and never came back after Noel ditched her and hooked up with one of her best friends. We haven't really gotten around to hiring anyone else. You need a job and we need a worker. And then perhaps we can..." Hanna's eyes sparked warningly and Caleb couldn't help but grin back at her. "_Get to know each other_ a little better."

"You're not even gonna to give me a trial?" Hanna asked. Another idea dawned on her and her eyes widened, sitting up a little straighter in her booth. "I don't want me involved with anything illegal..."

"There is nothing illegal that goes on in that shop," Caleb replied. Hanna pursed her lips. She stayed silent as she mulled over what Caleb was saying. There were pros and cons to the offer. Her biggest uncertainty was Caleb. She wasn't sure which side of the list he fell on.

"Okay," Hanna finally said. Caleb face visibly perked up "Okay. My hours at eight until four, with a half hour lunch. And I want sick leave and proper annual leave." He nodded. "And I don't want you to harass me when you're there."

"Done and done, at least the first two," Caleb replied, tilting his head to the side. "But, come on babe, we both know that if I'm in that office with you, you're not going to be viewing it as harassment." He held out a hand across the table. "It'll be nice working with you." She looked down at his hand and her upper lip curled slightly.

"I can only imagine where those hands have been," she snipped. Caleb's lips parted, undoubtedly to shot back something about where she knew his hands had been but she cut him off. "I will finish up the week here. I guess I'll see you on Monday." Hanna got up, pushing her coffee cup away from the edge of the table and walking toward the door of the coffee shop. Caleb watched her go, his eyes glued to her tight ass, his tongue running over his lower lip. His eyes narrowed and he quickly got up from where he was sitting and jogged out after her.

"Hanna!" He called out. She stopped and turned around, expression curious as she waited for him to approach her. When he reached her, his hands came up to cup her face, his thumbs stroking over the soft skin of her jaw. Hanna wanted to snap at him, push him away, tell him he couldn't just take liberties like that. But then his lips came down and were crushing hers, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as he claimed her. She felt everything in her body begin to melt as his teeth nipped at her lower lip. It was sinful how incredible he made her feel. When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily and her eyes were glazed with lust. He pressed one more kiss to her lips before stepping away from her. "_Now_, I'll see you Monday, babe," he fare-welled her over his shoulder as he strolled down the street.

_Looking forward to hearing what you guys think! Leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I absolutely love your reviews and PM's, you guys seem to be enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I hope you like this chapter. _

"Wait, so you're working for him now?" Aria called out from the shower. Hanna looked into the mirror in the hallway, pursing her lips as she inspected her makeup. "That's really weird, Han!" The shower turned off and a minute later Aria was standing in the hallway with a towel wrapped around her. "I mean, I'm all for it if that's what you want to do, but how did he even know that you were looking for a new job?"

"I don't think he did," Hanna ran a hand through her hair. "To be honest, he doesn't really seem like a guy who needs a reason to do whatever he wants to do. That's the second time he's just shown up at my work." She shrugged and glanced again at herself in the mirror. "Do you think that this is okay to wear?" She was in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white singlet and a dark purple cardigan, her usual tidy-casual that she wore when she was at the boutique.

"I don't think they will care too much what you wear," Aria grinned. "Especially Caleb." Hanna pulled the fingers at her friend as she grabbed her keys from the hallway table. "See you tonight, Han!" Hanna didn't think she had ever been this nervous for a first day. She had never had diffculty making friends, so school had never been a problem. She had only ever worked in clothing stores before going to Uni, and those had been easy enough, and then at the boutique where there had been someone to show her the ropes for her first few weeks. She guessed it was going to be a similar sort of thing at the garage, at least with the wages and balancing the books. But when she had gone out shopping for her car, she had been looking for something with an automatic transition and a good sound system. That was her limit when it came to cars. So she hoped that when it came to making orders for the shop, they were going to give her a little bit of guidance.

Hanna arrived at the garage at ten to eight, and everything looked closed up. There was a motorbike parked around one side of the garage and there was someone standing nearby, smoking a cigarette. Hanna licked her lower lip nervously and checked herself one more time in the rear-view mirror, before picking up her handbag from the passenger seat and getting out of the car. She approached the man, trying to exude the Marin like confidence that she had learnt from her mother.

"Can I help you?" The man raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes glancing down over body before coming back to rest on her face.

"Yes. My name is Hanna. I'm the new accounts person," Hanna replied, standing tall, chin raised. The man raised his eyebrows, letting out a long stream of smoke through the corner of his mouth. He looked vaguely familiar, she had probably seen him around at one of the clubs. Hanna didn't like the way he was looking at her, his eyes unabashedly dropping to her chest. "Caleb hired me." His eyes went back to her face, slowly, but he straightened up slightly and dropped the cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with the front of his boot.

"Right," he muttered. "Come on." He turned around and went in the side door without checking over his shoulder to see if she was following. Hanna picked up her pace to follow, glad that she had opted for a cute pair of boots rather than heels. There was a heavy smell of oil in the main garage but at first glance, it looked reasonably clean. He lead her into a back room, where Caleb was sitting on the corner of the desk, looking down intently at his phone. He looked up when they entered, barely looking at her, his eyes on the man in front of her.

"Where's Garrett? You two are both meant to be here by eight," Caleb didn't look impressed.

"Dude, it's seven fifty-six," Noel replied. Caleb's eyes flared slightly and Hanna shifted her position, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the obvious tension in the room.

"I need to talk to Hanna. I'll see you shortly," Caleb's dismissal was clear. Noel's shoulders were stiff as he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. Caleb's face changed dramatically as he turned to Hanna, relaxing into easy smile. "Sorry about that. Now, the accounts are a mess, I didn't realize quite how bad they were until last week after I saw you and tried to get things into order." It was then that Hanna looked over his shoulder and saw the haphazard piles of paper on the desk. Her mouth dropped and he saw the obvious horror on her face, and smirked. "C'mon, babe, you got this." He got off the desk and smacked her firmly on the ass on his way out, grinning even wider when he heard her indignant squeak.

Hanna's cheeks burned as the leather-jacketed man walked past her and closed the door. She clenched her hands into fists before letting out a long breath through gritted teeth and walked over to the desk.

* * *

The accounts were a complete mess, it was amazing that the boys had still gotten paid on time each week. It looked as though the last girl, Mona, must have left almost two months ago and even when she seemed to be here, the records weren't completely kept in order. There were bi-monthly returns that had been sent into the tax departments that were missing invoices, both from incoming and outgoing payments. She was going to have to make multiple amendments to assessments that had already been sent away. She worked through her first break without even realizing, only leaving the office once to make her way to the toilet just down the short hall. There was a picture of a naked girl with her legs spread wide open and her fingers touching herself plastered on the back of the door, so Hanna had a clear view as she was peeing. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on peeling paint on the ceiling rather than the picture.

On her lunch break she made her way out to her car and fumbled around in the glove box for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that she kept there for emergency situations.

This definitely counted.

Hanna chain smoked through her lunch break, balancing it out by eating an apple. Her friends were often surprised at how much she could smoke when she was freaking out about something, and then go cold turkey for the next few months. She was glad that she didn't have to do it like some people, it was an expensive habit to have, but God, did it help for calm her down when she needed it to. No one had come into the office, which she was glad about. She could hear the boys talking, laughing and swearing in the garage and she would never admit it to anyone, but they kind of intimidated her. And then she had heard a one sided conversation that Caleb had into his phone with someone that he obviously didn't like. His voice was gruff and he swore about every second word. That had made her a little worried and remember exactly who it was that she was working for.

The Phantoms.

The local MC who was known around town for being more than slightly dangerous.

She really hadn't thought this job thing through.

"Mind if I come in?" Came a soft voice from the doorway, tainted with a slight British accent. Hanna looked up from where she was bent over the desk, arching her back to try and work out the cracks in her spine that had accumulated from being hunched over the desk. She raised her eyebrows at him and the man came in, shooting her a charming smile. He was wearing a grey stained tee-shirt and jeans, and although he was built like a man in his early twenties, when he smiled he only looked about seventeen.

"What can I do for you?" Hanna asked curiously.

"I want to book some time off next month," he asked with a grin. Hanna frowned.

"Uh, okay? Aren't you meant to talk to one of the, um, bosses? Or whatever the guys in charge are?" She asked. The man shrugged.

"Caleb said that you were in charge of wages and everything and to see you about it," he replied. Hanna straightened up slightly at that comment. She didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed about that added responsibility.

"Alright," she picked up a pencil and pulled out a sheet of paper. "What's your name and what time do you want off?"

"Wren Kingston," he told her. "And just a week at the end of November." Hanna scrawled it down and nodded.

"Okay, I'll look at the monthly projections and what leave you have left and get back to you by the end of the week?" Hanna phrased it almost as a question, uncertain if she was in the position to tell him to wait. But he nodded and gave her another one of those charming smiles and left the room.

* * *

Four came around quickly and Hanna looked around the office. She had managed to work through the records up until three weeks ago and had started on this weeks wages. Some of the time cards were so messed up she was going to need to actually go out and talk to the guys in the garage to confirm what some of them said, but she wasn't quite ready to go and do that today. She was tired, and her brain hurt from all of the numbers she had been working through, and she just wanted to go home.

Part of the reason, although she would never admit it to anyone—including herself—that she was so cranky, was because apart from their interaction this morning, Caleb had not said one word to her. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence when he came into the office to drop off the inventory list while talking on his cellphone.

She stretched, her arms above her head, her shirt rising to expose her toned stomach. She linked her arms and pushed them out behind her back, working out the kinks.

"How was your first day?"

"Shit!" Hanna jumped, her arms dropping awkwardly to her sides as Caleb came into the office. "You could have knocked, or something, just to, ya know, alert me to your presence." He smirked at her.

"But where would the fun in that be?" He replied cheekily. Hanna rolled her eyes, picking up her bag from the ground and searching through it for her keys. "So? How was your first day?"

"Your accounts are a mess," she said bluntly. "And your toilet could use some redecorating." He looked confused for a moment, and then seemed to realize to what she was referring to and grinned. "But it's nice not having someone come in and interrupt every two seconds, telling me I'm not doing my job right, even though I'm perfectly capable."

"Well I won't know if you're doing it right or fucking it up for a few weeks yet," Caleb raised his eyebrows at her. "And if you're fucking it up, I will most definitely be telling you." Hanna didn't even bother to reply to that. She picked up her phone and motioned to the door with her head.

"Was there anything else you wanted or am I free to go?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to be scared of the guys. I asked you to work us, and they will respect you," he told her, putting an arm up against the door frame to block her exit. Hanna swallowed hard to try and keep her expression steady.

"I'm not afraid of them," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Caleb's expression was slightly amused. "Then how come you went out the back door to go to your car during your lunch break, and you looked like a scared rabbit while doing it?" Hanna's eyes narrowed as she approached him.

"I'm not afraid of them...Or you," she quickly added. Caleb's eyes darkened and Hanna realized how close they were. His eyes dropped to her lips and then made their way back up to her face. "Is that all you have to say?"

"One last thing," Caleb dropped his hand from the door frame and ran it through his short hair. "Sometimes girls come around here."

"Of course they do," Hanna grunted.

"And if any of them give you trouble, you come to me, or one of the other guys, okay?"

"Trouble?" She didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of trouble?"

"Club slags can be a little on the...Touchy side," he tilted his head to the side.

"I could imagine so, with a title like that," Hanna acknowledged, her upper lip curled in distaste. Caleb grinned.

"There's only three old ladies when it comes to our club, and hardly any of them ever show their faces around here. They wouldn't bat an eyelid at you. But you'd know the difference between them and the slags a mile away, so you'll know who to watch out for," his expression was light but there was something serious about his tone. That kind of worried her.

"I'm pretty sure I will be able to tell who is an old lady and who looks like a slut?" This time he laughed at her.

"I think you might just need to check the definition of 'old lady' when it comes to the club, babe," he grinned. "So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"If you're lucky," Hanna shot back. He reached out and kissed her quickly on the forehead before turning and going back out to the garage. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that there had only been a chaste kiss, but she shook it off and left the office.

This time when going to her car, she stalked through the garage, past all the boys working, her chin raised defiantly despite the fact she could tell they were all looking at her ass.

_Bit of a slower chapter, but it had to happen. Don't worry, there will be some fun in the next one ;) Let me know what you think! Leave a review; reviews are love guuuuuuuys :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am absolutely loving writing this! And you guys are incredible, I love your reviews and PM's so much. Someone reviewed on one of my oneshots as well, asking for another Haleb one to get put up. I'm working on two different ones at the moment, so yes, my pretties, there will be some up soon!_

A week went past, then two. Not all the boys were intimidating as Hanna had originally thought. She didn't outright go and socialize with them, but she came in and left through the garage, walking amongest them. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that they were always staring at her ass and tits, but they weren't exactly part of the smoothest society. Caleb wasn't always there, in fact she had been seeing him less and less, and when he was there he was always busy. Not too busy to shoot her panty-dropper smiles when she walked past or slap her on the ass when he came by to check on her in the office, which somehow always managed to be the highlight of her day. Two of the boys, the one with the cute accent from her first day and one of the prospects, were actually friendly, and seemed to try and make a point of not blatantly looking down her shirt. Wren and Lucas. Lucas was younger than everyone else there, he was a year younger than Hanna herself, and he seemed so sweet and goofy, always trying to make her smile. Wren was a natural charmer, and from some of the conversations they had had, he seemed highly intelligent.

The garage did surprisingly well, and as Caleb had told her, there didn't appear to be anything illegal about it. There were receipts for everything and despite the terrible writing from some of the boys, she could keep track of all in-going and outgoing money. There were two afternoons when she had stayed later than the four o'clock deadline that she had given Caleb, but both times he had told her to make sure she put in overtime for herself. The only people who actually got paid for five days a week were Caleb and someone named Eric, who she had never actually met. The rest of the boys seemed to come in three or four days.

One thing was very true.

The Phantoms opened her eyes to a whole new world that she had never known about.

They swore like sailors, they drank at one in the afternoon, they smoked joints in front of police officers without a worry in the world and they didn't care what anyone thought.

A smarter girl would have high tailed it in the opposite direction.

It was late on a Friday night, and they had been busy that week. There was a big inventory order that Wren had told them they would need in by Monday. She had only placed two inventory orders over the past two weeks, and while she had gotten quicker after the first one, she still took a while given she was working through items that she didn't know had existed until a week ago. It was just past six, although she hadn't been working steadily, taking regular breaks to text Aria about a new apartment that her friend was looking at and to check her Facebook page. She had her headphones in and was bobbing her head up and down to an old Ellie Goulding single, completely unaware that she was no longer the only one in building anymore. It wasn't until there was a bang followed by a loud laugh that Hanna pulled out her ear buds and turned around in her seat. There was another bang and her eyes widened.

"Oh, shit," she muttered. Her mind went everywhere from burglers to a little old lady who's car had broken down and was looking for help. Hanna got up from her chair and walked quietly toward the door, opening it and listening out for another noise. She heard another laugh and then hushed voices. They were coming from the garage and she made her way down the hallway to the garage and squinted into the darkness. There was a girl with blonde hair with blue and purple streaks was leaning against one of the first finished cars, her head thrown back. Hanna looked around the garage with an eyebrow raised, trying to see if there was anyone else there.

It didn't look like there was.

Hanna opened her mouth to call out when the silence in the garage was broken by a loud moan from the girl with the dyed hair. Hanna's eyes widened in surprise and her perfect rosebud mouth fell open. The moans got louder and louder until there was a final scream, and the room filled with sighs. A moment later, one of the guys that she recognized from around the garage, Noel, rose from where he was hidden behind the car, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hanna realized what he had been doing and she should have turned away then, and quickly left, but she felt heat flood to the centre of the legs and the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment as she realized that she was getting aroused watching live porn. They kissed for a couple of seconds before Noel pushed up her short skirt around her hips and they fumbled with his jeans and then their mutual sighs of appreciation joined together as he thrust up into her.

"It's a bit late for you to be here, isn't it?" Came a gruff voice behind her and Hanna let out a silent scream, still having enough wits about her not to actually alert the people in the garage to the fact that she was there. Caleb raised an eyebrow, glancing past her into the garage. She shifted uncomfortably in front of him, still able to hear the groans echoing in the garage. "Come on," he reached out and took her hand. Hanna let him lead her back to the office. "Get your stuff. I think you need a drink." She didn't say anything, gathering up her phone, keys and bags from the office and then followed Caleb out the back door.

"I guess I'll see you Monday?" She began turning toward her car, but Caleb reached out and hooked a finger in the belt loop of her jeans.

"Come for a drink with me." It didn't really sound like a question, more a statement.

"I, uh," Hanna licked her lower lip. "Yeah, okay." He nodded and walked over to his bike. "We're taking your bike?"

"Leave your car here," he said by way of answer. "It will be fine until you can pick it up tomorrow."

"Right," Hanna took a step toward him as his Harley but glanced back at her car one last time. Caleb had swung one leg over the seat of his bike and held out a helmet to her, eyebrow raised.

"Babe," his voice was patient, level. "Trust me when I say that no one is stupid enough to mess with any vehicle on this property." She pursed her lips and nodded, coming over to his bike. She took the helmet and secured it on, hopping on behind him and clenching her thighs tight, her bag trapped between her arm and her body. "Don't be afraid to slid a little bit closer," Caleb teased as the engine flared to life. Hanna snorted, wrapping her arms around his waist but keeping a good inch of so between their bodies. She had been so drunk and horny the last time she had been on the back of his bike, she really hadn't paid any attention to how it had felt.

It was exhilarating.

She kept her face ducked behind his back to avoid the wind whipping at her skin, but the feeling of being completely out in the open and vulnerable while the engine vibrated the seat between her legs was incredible. Caleb drove quickly, taking the corners sharply but with clear experience and by the time they got to the bar on the corner of town, she was out of breath and huddled close to the muscular man in front of her.

"You good?" He asked with a laugh as they stopped and he put down his foot to steady them.

"I'm good," Hanna couldn't help but let out a giggle as she got off the bike on shaky legs. Caleb kicked out the bike stand and slipped an arm easily around her waist, settling underneath her jacket and resting directly over the thin shirt underneath. "Careful there, buddy," she said under her breath as they entered the bar.

"Oh yeah?" Caleb asked, his mouth close to her ear. His fingers tightened around the curve of her hip. "Can I get a Corona?" He called out to the busty blonde behind the bar. The girl flashed him a smile and then raised her eyebrow at Hanna. "And a..." he paused, waiting for Hanna to fill in the space.

"Can I just get a Double Black Smirnoff?" Hanna supplied.

"Just put it on my tab, CeCe," Caleb told the girl as they made their way to the back of the bar. Hanna was used to getting looks when she went out, that wasn't unusual. But the way that people looked at Caleb was completely different, and as the two walked toward the back booth people subtly moved to make more than enough room for them to pass. Hanna slid into the booth first and Caleb moved in after her, putting an arm over her shoulder. They didn't say anything until their drinks were brought over, and CeCe ran her finger along Caleb's arm before turning and flouncing back to the bar. Hanna raised an eyebrow and snorted in a manner that Caleb was becoming very used to to her doing, and was starting to find it more than a little endearing.

"I see you're friendly with the ladies here," Hanna noted as she took a long drink from the bottle. Caleb shrugged.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" He asked with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You wish," she replied. He gave a one shouldered shrug and then twisted slightly in the booth so that he was facing her more fully, his arm curving around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling, anyway? At work?" He asked her. Hanna gave him a sideways look as she took another drink from her bottle, licking her lips slowly before answering. She didn't notice the way that Caleb's eyes flickered down to her mouth and followed her pink tongue before focusing back on her face.

"It's good," she nodded. "I like Wren and Lucas."

"Ah, the prospect," Caleb grinned. "And Wren's a good guy." Hanna chewed down down on her lower lip for a moment.

"I don't like Noel," she stated carefully. Caleb watched her carefully, his lips pursed. "And not just because he was fucking a girl in the garage when he knew I was there—my car was out the front." Caleb drank from his bottle of beer, before placing it back down on the table, tapping his forefinger against it.

"I would think by now you know that we don't exactly live by the same rules as everyone else," Caleb murmured. "My brothers have no problem with fucking whenever and wherever they want. The girls they screw know that, and they like it. If they wanted roses and candles then they wouldn't be hanging around us." Hanna blinked in surprise at his statement. "We live in a different world from you and your friends, babe." He smirked. "As I'm sure you've realized by now."

"Yeah," Hanna sucked in a long breath, studying him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Although, if Noel ever gives you trouble," he continued. "You come straight to me. Or if I'm not there, you go to Wren or Lucas, if that's who you are comfortable with. Him and Garrett like to go after anything in a skirt and they have been known to get a little...Rough." Hanna chewed down on her lower lip and Caleb straightened up, his arm moving up from her shoulder to rest on her neck, and his thumb rubbed against her the skin. "And there's only one person that I want to see get rough with you. And that's me." Hanna bit down so hard on her lower lip the bitter copper taste of blood filled her mouth. But biting down on her lip seemed like a classier option then giving out a squeak of approval at his words. "Do you want another drink?" He asked. Hanna didn't realize that she had finished her bottle so quickly, and nodded. He waved over the blonde behind the bar who brought them two more drinks, exactly the same, and grinned widely at them both before leaving.

"One of your 'club slags'?" She asked, nodding after the girl.

"She hangs around quite a bit, so I'm guessing so," Caleb shrugged.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Hanna grunted. "Just putting them in that category?"

"If you're not an old lady—"

"Okay, and what the hell is an old lady? Like, I know what an old lady is. But some girl came in last week and Lucas said it was Wren's old lady. Like his mum or something?" Caleb grinned at the blonde's confusion.

"It means his woman, his girl, his property," Caleb answered. Hanna almost spat out her mouthful of drink.

"His property?" She asked in disbelief. "What are we in, the 1800's?"

"It's a term of respect," Caleb said to her. "It means that no one would ever mess with her, or else the whole brotherhood would come down on them." Hanna had more that she had to say about that, but from the expression on Caleb's face, she guessed that it was not something they would agree on. Caleb seemed to realize this as well, because he reached out and touched her nose lightly. "First night I saw you, you had a ring thing in. Why aren't you wearing it now?" Hanna's hand went instinctively to her nose.

"Oh, uh," she cleared her throat to cover her surprise at his memory of such a small detail. "I only wear it when I go out. It doesn't really scream professional if I wear it to my job."

"Yes," Caleb couldn't help but grin. "Because professional is exactly what we aim for at the garage." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Well, at the boutique it was frowned on. And it was just habit to just wear a stud once I stated at the garage," she shrugged. Caleb's eyebrows quirked.

"Wear it next week," he said firmly. "It's hot." It was a blunt statement, definitely nothing that she hadn't heard before, but her porcelain cheeks tinged pink. Conversation was light-hearted from then on. Hanna got drunker and drunker, Caleb prompting her for details about her child hood, her friends, her family. He was still only on his second beer when she was starting on her ninth or tenth drink, and he was enjoying the way her defenses dropped as the night went on. She had been on edge the first time they had met, had probably only had a few drinks, and that had been what first attracted him to her. The reason it had been so sexy was because even if girls didn't know his name, they saw his patch and they instantly melted into a puddle. Hanna was only starting to open up to him now after almost a month of getting to know him.

And he was liking everything he found out about her.

"I'm thinking I need to go home," Hanna mumbled at around twelve-thirty. Caleb raised his eyebrows at her.

"I think so too," he grinned. "I'm not sure if I can take you on the back of my bike though." Hanna giggled.

"I might fall off," she stated.

"That's what I'm worried about," Caleb replied, reaching over and kissing her sweetly on the tip of her nose. "It's okay, I'll call up a cab and I'll have one of the boys bring my bike to your place."

"It's okay," Hanna tried to say, although her words were slurred. "Aria can come get me."

"No, babe," Caleb was pulling out his phone and sending away a text as he replied to her. "I need to know you get home safe." Hanna didn't answer, although there was a cute smile on her face as she pushed away the bottle she had just finished. He didn't have to wait long before a reply came and he stood up, tugging her out of the booth. "Come on, Lucas is picking up my bike and will bring it to your place. We will take a cab back."

Hanna was glad, not for the first time, that she chose to wear flats rather than heels to work, because she would not have been able to navigate the way out of the bar, even with Caleb's arm tight around her waist. There were cabs up along the curb, as per usual on a Friday night, waiting for people like herself to need a ride home. Caleb helped her into the cab and then gave her address to the driver.

"How do you know my address?" Hanna asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I like to know the people I'm working with," Caleb whispered as she snuggled up next to him. She was asleep by the time they pulled up next to her apartment. He paid the cab driver and shook Hanna gently. She mumbled something unintelligible and woke up enough to slid out of the car, but was slumping against him heavily as they walked up the front steps. He pressed the button her apartment and they were buzzed in. "Okay, babe," Caleb muttered, pressing the up button for the elevator and then shifted his hold on Hanna. He put an arm under her knees and lifted her up easily, holding her bridal style as he stepped into the elevator. Hanna rested her head in the crook of his neck, clearly well on her way to a coma. He was glad that he had memorized her address when going through her employee file, but he knew that there was going to be a problem once he got to her front door. There was no way that he was going to be able to hold on to Hanna and search her bag for her key if there was no one home. He reached the last door on the right and managed a muffled knock. There was some movement and so he knocked again, this time a bit louder.

"Seriously, Han? You forgotten your key again—Oh," Aria raised an eyebrow when she saw Caleb standing on the other side of the door, holding her blonde best-friend. "Oh, hey," she grinned charmingly at the dark haired biker, who widened his eyes at her.

"Where's her room?" He asked. Aria pointed to the first room and Caleb walked past her to the room. It looked like a typical young womans room, clothes piled in the corner, DVD's and books a mess on the desk next to a flat screen TV. There were pictures pinned to her walls, and a laptop resting on the edge of her bed. Caleb placed her down on the bed, kneeling down and taking off her shoes and moving the laptop to a safe place on her desk. He pulled back the blankets and rolled her under them, tucking them back up around her chest before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Night, babe," he muttered, before turning and promptly leaving.

_Soooooooo, review review REVIEW! Tell me what you think because you guys inspire me :)_


End file.
